The present invention is directed to a bearing having an inner ring and an outer ring surrounding the inner ring with radial clearance, the rings being joined to one another in the radial direction in a flexibly compliant manner.
A bearing of this kind is known from the EP 0 544 986 B1. The inner ring and the outer ring are disposed coaxially to one another and joined in a flexibly compliant manner in the radial direction by a bellows element of elastomer material. The bellows element has a profile having at least one axially protruding fold and is made of a thermoplastic elastomer material.
It is noted in this context, however, that a functional relationship exists between the vibration isolation in the radial direction and the axial displaceability of the inner and outer ring relative to one another; the axially protruding fold has an effect on both functions. The functions cannot be optimized separately from one another. In response to a shifting of the inner ring and outer ring in the axial direction relatively to one another, the bellows element is subjected, moreover, to service life-reducing flexing strains. This is not very satisfactory with regard to consistently good working properties over a long service life.